Betrayal of the First Degree
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate has been cheated on by the one man she loved. Kate is seeking revenge and gets support from the team - Kibbs, minor McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did Kate would not have died up on that horrible roof top... :(

**A/N: **I don't care if you don't like the story line. I'm feeling really down and I thought someone else could feel what I'm going through given none of my friends have noticed. Plus I'm a little angry with Gibbs, hasn't really given me much inspiration for the other fanfictions :(

Please R&R

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate parked the car on the driveway and walked up to the door. She turned the handle but frowned, _'It's never locked'_ she told herself digging out a key from her handbag. Kate quickly checked the house before realising Gibbs would be down in the basement working on his boat. Poking her head around the door, she stared in horror at Gibbs kissing another woman.

"Are you sure about this?" the red head questioned.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded dragging her over to the stairs.

"What about your girlfriend?" the woman asked as they climbed the stairs. Kate heard them coming closer and hid behind the door. _'Girlfriend!?!'_ Kate shouted to herself. _'Like hell I am!'_ she frowned glancing down at her engagement ring.

"Don't worry, she doesn't get back till tomorrow" Gibbs smiled. Kate leaned against the wall, she tried to breathe normally but it felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to her chest. _'Is this a one off or has he been doing this for a long time?'_ Kate questioned herself. Looking to the ceiling she realised they were in the bedroom. Kate silently crept up the stairs and towards the room. She swung the door wide open to find Gibbs shirtless and taking off his pants.

"Hi honey I'm home" she said forcing a smile.

"Kate" Gibbs muttered spinning around. "I thought you weren't getting back till tomorrow?" he asked.

"I thought I would surprise you, but it seems you have surprised me!" Kate chuckled.

"I….argh…" Gibbs stuttered.

"You can have your stupid ring back!" Kate said removing it from her finger and threw it down on the ground.

"You're married?!" the red head cried.

"Engaged" Gibbs corrected grabbing his shirt lying on the floor.

"I thought you said you would love me forever?!" Kate sobbed staring at Gibbs a couple of feet away.

"I do" Gibbs said taking a step towards her.

"Then what the _HELL_ is she doing here??" Kate screamed.

"Kate…" Gibbs paused to lightly touch her hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kate shouted turning around. "Have fun sleeping with her" Kate hissed and slammed the door behind her. She ran down the stairs and raced to her car. Getting into the drivers side, she put the key in and started the engine. Kate wiped away the tears but more ran down her cheek. Taking a deep breath Kate reversed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

**x-x-x**

Kate stood at the apartment door ringing the bell. Minutes later Abby the door wearing a black dressing gown.

"Not that it's nice to see you, but this isn't a good time" Abby said watching Kate push her and flopped down onto the couch.

"Abby are you coming back?" McGee asked walking out into the room wearing only a pair of white boxers. "Kate…" McGee cried noticing her on the couch.

"McGee?" Kate said in surprise.

"I think you better go Tim" Abby whispered walking to him. "I'll give you a call later" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Abby watched as McGee disappeared back into the bedroom before moving over to the couch.

"What's wrong?" she whispered sitting next to Kate.

"Gibbs" she mumbled.

"Is he hurt?" Abby inquired beginning to panic.

"No the bastard is just fine" Kate snapped.

"Then what is it?" Abby frowned confused at Kate's hatred.

"I caught him red handed with someone else" Kate sobbed bursting into tears again.

"Oh Kate" Abby whispered opening her arms. Kate smiled faintly and rested against her.

"I don't get it… he promised me his love so why is he fooling around with other women??" Kate demanded.

"I don't know the answer" Abby replied quietly. Kate sat up and looked at Abby then down at the dressing gown.

"I got it all wet" she mumbled rubbing her dressing gown where she had been leaning against.

"It doesn't matter" Abby smiled pulling Kate back down. Once she had settled again, Abby softly stroked her hair waiting for Kate to calm down before speaking.

"So what are you going to do?" Abby asked noticing that Kate had stopped crying.

"I don't know, I guess I should talk to Gibbs about it before making any decisions" Kate said sitting up.

"A smart move" Abby agreed. Kate laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Unless something like this has happened before?" Kate joked looking up at Abby. She didn't reply and avoided eye contact with Kate. "Abs??" Kate called softly.

"I'm sorry Kate" Abby whispered.

"You know something" Kate yelled.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen" Abby mumbled.

"Who?" Kate frowned.

"Gibbs" Abby answered.

"How long has it been going on for?" Kate demanded wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure" Abby lied.

"Do you know her name?" Kate asked.

"Um…" Abby paused.

"Just give me her fucking name!" Kate shouted.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Abby said chewing on her lip.

"Why not? I just want to talk to her" Kate shrugged getting to her feet.

"Kathryn Jones" Abby muttered. Kate turned around and headed for the door and picked up her bag. "Kate!?" Abby called out but she didn't stop. Kate opened her car door and climbed in. Pulling out her cell she rang a number.

"_McGee speaking"_ he answered.

"I need you to do me a favour" Kate begged.

"_Anything"_ he replied.

"You can't tell anyone I asked you to do this for me, not even Abby" Kate inquired.

"_I swear"_ McGee pledged.

"I want you to find an address for Kathryn Jones" Kate said.

"_Friend of yours?" _McGee inquired

"Not really. That bitch stole my fiancé" Kate hissed hanging up the phone and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kate unlocked her door and dumped her things on the floor. She moved across to her bedroom and kicked back the door. _'Things were going so well, why did they have to end up like this??'_ Kate shouted to herself sitting down on her bed. Kate stood up and changed into some more comfortable, round the house clothes. Once she was changed she headed for the kitchen and swung open a cupboard door. Kate turned her head towards the door realising someone was knocking. Her heart began to race as she moved across to it. _'Maybe its Gibbs come to explain his actions'_ Kate thought as she opened the door.

"Hi!" Tony said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" she frowned.

"Just wanted to check up on you" he shrugged entering her apartment.

"Did Abby send you?!" Kate said closing her door.

"All she said was _'Kate is about to do something really stupid'_ then she hung up" Tony shrugged and took off his bag hanging on his shoulder.

"What's in there?" Kate asked curiously forgetting her anger.

"Oh, just stuff" he shrugged again opening it up to reveal loads of DVDs and a couple of bags of chips. "So what's this stupid thing you're supposed to be doing" Tony said sitting down on her couch.

"Oh… it's nothing" Kate whispered sitting down next to him.

"Well I think you need Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, and you need them now!" Tony smiled lightly patting her knee before digging in his bag and pulled out _Star Wars: A New Hope. _

"A New Hope?" Kate frowned snatching the DVD from his hand.

"Yeah, number four in the Star Wars trilogy. Though George Lucas made four, five and six before he made the first three" Tony explained. "You do know Star Wars right?" he questioned softly.

"Ah no" Kate answered flipping the case over to read the blurb.

"Never seen…" Tony paused. He grabbed it out of her hand and walked over to the DVD player. "Lucky I brought _A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back _and_ Return of the Jedi_" Tony mumbled to himself as he put the disc in.

Kate watched tony fumbling with the DVD player. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself but it was no good. Tony reminded her of Gibbs and how he used to put movies into her DVD player. Kate turned her head away from Tony so he wouldn't see the tears. Tony moved back to the couch and picked up the remote control and began the movie.

"Aren't you just a bit interested in why I'm upset??" Kate cried half way through the movie. Tony pressed the stop button and turned towards her.

"I'm not here to gloat about your emotional state. I'm here as a friend who cares for you" Tony said watching Kate carefully.

"Care for me? How do you mean?" Kate frowned.

"Even though I tease you endlessly at work, I value you as a close friend" Tony said staring down at the floor. Kate smiled and lifted his head up to meet hers. Kate pressed her lips against his then pulled back. "You should have done that" Tony hissed holding up her hand. He looked down and noticed her ring was missing. "What did he do?!" Tony asked staring into Kate's hazel eyes. She didn't answer just turned her head away from Tony. "Did he hurt you?" Tony asked moving her head back.

"No, he did far more worse than that" Kate growled.

"What?!" Tony asked confused.

"I found him with another woman" Kate sobbed

"I'm sorry Kate" Tony whispered. He wrapped his around her shoulder and picked up the remote lying on the couch. "Can we finish the rest of the movie?" he asked quietly. Kate nodded her head and leant against his chest.

**x-x-x**

"Kate?" Tony called shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" she groaned sitting up.

"The movie finished" he said lifting up the arm which Kate was resting on.

"What do we do now?" Kate yawned.

"Well, there are the other two movies that follow _A New Hope_" Tony smiled.

"I don't think I'm up to another movie sorry" Kate said looking up at Tony.

"That's fine" he shrugged and flicked to the normal TV channels. Kate stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As she poured the water into the glass her phone rang.

"Can you grab that Tony" Kate called.

"Sure" he nodded picking up her cell that lay on the coffee table. "Kate's phone" he answered.

"_I got the… Tony what are you doing there?"_ McGee frowned realising it wasn't Kate who answered.

"I could ask you the same! Why are you ringing Kate's phone Probalicious" Tony inquired.

"_Can you just put her on!"_ McGee shouted.

"Alright alright, keeps your pants on" Tony said moving across to the kitchen. "It's McGoo" Tony smiled handing over the phone.

"Did you get it?!?" Kate gasped.

"_Yeah, got a pen?"_ he asked. Kate quickly picked one up from the bench and a piece of paper.

"Ready" she said and scribbled down the address. "Ok, thanks" Kate said and hung up the phone. Tony turned back to the TV and suddenly realised why McGee had rung. He got to his feet and walked over to Kate.

"Who's address is that?" he asked reading her writing upside down.

"None of your business" Kate said pulling it away.

"Why don't I drive you?" Tony offered as Kate moved to grab hr jacket and bag.

"No this is something I need to do by myself" Kate said leaving her apartment and a bewildered Tony standing by the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Parking her car on the side of the road, Kate looked down at the piece then up at the building. She got out of the car, locked it and walked towards the apartment building. Kate took the lift up to level floor and wondering around the halls looking for number 19. Kate knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A red headed woman opened the door. Even though Kate recognised the woman from before Kate still asked her name.

"Kathryn Jones?" she said.

"Yes?" she frowned.

"I'm…" Kate began but she cut off.

"I remember you! The crazy chick from Gibbs' place" Kathryn said pointing at her. "What do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just a chat" Kate said forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry but now is not a good time" Kathryn said and began to close the door. Kate frowned and noticed a male jacket lying on the back of the couch.

"You two timing bitch!" Kate shouted putting her hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Excuse me?!?" Kathryn shrieked staring at Kate.

"You already have a partner so why could split me and Gibbs up??" Kate shouted.

"Given you are not my mother I do not have to explain myself!" Kathryn shouted back. "And for the record, Gibbs sort me out!!" she said and closed the door in Kate's face. She stood frozen in the spot trying to understand how Gibbs could do that. Slowly she turned and walked to her car, she got in and drove home.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at her apartment building, she parked her car and took the lift up to her flat. She put the key into the lock but found it unlocked. Frowning she pushed the door back and found Tony in the kitchen.

"I was hungry so I make a dip!" Tony smiled showing Kate the bowl.

"Whatever" she said dumping her stuff on the floor and entered her room. She closed the door behind her and slid down the wall.

"Kate??" Tony called knocking on her door.

"Leave me alone" Kate sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"I'm here to help, remember?" Tony cooed. Kate took a breath, stood up and opened the bedroom door.

"I went to see the other woman" she muttered.

"Oh Kate" Tony frowned.

"She said…" Kate paused to calm herself. "She said that Gibbs found her" Kate cried.

"You know what I think?" Tony questioned.

"What?" Kate sniffled wiping her eyes.

"You need avocado dip and fast cars!" Tony grinned helping Kate back to the TV room. Kate shook her head and sank down into the couch as Tony put the movie in the DVD player. He quickly disappeared into the kitchen to grab the dip and a bowl of chips.

"Tony, about before…" Kate began but stopped seeing Tony hold up his.

"You were upset" Tony shrugged. Kate smiled faintly at him and turned around to watch the start of the movie.

Hours later when the credits rolled up the screen, Kate and Tony peered over the couch hearing someone knocking on the door. Kate turned around and stared down at the clock on the table. _'5:45pm. Wow the days flown by…' _Kate said to herself.

"I'll get that, shall I!?" Tony teased jumping to his feet and moved across to the door.

"How's Kate?" Kate heard Abby ask Tony.

"I'm fine" she lied. "What are you doing here?" Kate frowned once Abby was standing in front of the couch.

"Seeing how my best friend is doing" Abby said looking from Tony to Kate who was avoiding eye contact. "Did something happen?" Abby frowned looking back at Tony.

"No!" Kate shouted a little too soon. "Anyway what are you doing here?? Shouldn't you bee at home having a dinner with McGee?" Kate added.

"McGee!?" Tony repeated.

"I guess it's time you guys knew" Abby said staring at the floor.

"I already do, remember he was at your place this morning" Kate smiled.

"Tony doesn't know" Abby replied.

"True" Kate nodded.

"Wouldn't someone tell me what McGee has got to do with any of this!!" Tony yelled.

"Abby is going out with McGee" Kate explained.

"WHY?!?!?" Tony cried.

"He happens to be a very interesting person!" Abby shouted.

"But it's McGeek!" Tony shouted.

"I don't think it was a good idea telling Tony" Kate whispered to Abby.

"Agreed" she whispered back with a nod.

"But it's Probie!" Tony frowned.

"You know being in a relationship doesn't it isn't just about the physical looks" Abby said staring at Tony.

"It so does!" Tony argued.

"No it doesn't! Just because Tim doesn't have your looks or body or Gibbs leadership, believe it or not he can still get dates!" Abby shouted. Kate craned her neck to look up at Abby. _'There goes a perfect record of not thinking about Gibbs for a few hours'_ Kate sighed to herself feeling her throat going tight and tears swelling in her eyes. Kate got to herself and escaped the argument and retreated to her bedroom.

Five minutes later, Kate looked up hearing someone knocking on the door. Kate wiped her eyes, got to her feet and opened the door. She spun around and moved back to the bed to prevent whoever had been knocking to see her red puffy eyes.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked quietly.

"No" she whispered flopping down onto her bed.

"From now on I am not going to mention his name or anything else that shall remind you off him" Abby swore. Kate sat up and smiled across at Abby.

"Where's Tony?" she asked peering out her door.

"He left muttering something about dinner" Abby shrugged. "Do you want me to stay?" Abby said.

"No, I should be ok" Kate smiled.

"Ok then. I'll see you at work tomorrow" Abby said and quickly hugged her before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate woke up at the usual time. She forced herself to get up and get ready for work. She smiled to herself as she walked into the squad room and saw Gibbs wasn't in yet.

"What the hell where you thinking of? You've _ruined_ everything!" Gibbs shouted standing in front of Kate's desk.

"I've ruined everything?!" Kate frowned getting to her feet. "I wasn't the one sleeping with someone else!" she yelled at him.

"Kate, with me" Gibbs said walking to the entrance.

"No" Kate growled.

"You will come with me whether you like it or not!" Gibbs said grabbing her by the wrist and dragged her over to the lift. Gibbs pressed the button and waited for the lift. Once the door opened, he threw Kate in and entered. He pressed a button to get the lift moving then slammed on the emergency switch.

"What the hell Gibbs?" she cursed falling to the ground. He held out a hand to help her up. Kate stared at his offer then got up on her own.

"Fine" he shrugged stepping back and leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Kate asked quietly.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did" Gibbs said.

"Oh I wonder why you kept that secret to yourself!" Kate snapped.

"Would you shut up and just listen!!" Gibbs barked. "I really did want to tell you but I couldn't" Gibbs paused and stared at the floor.

"Couldn't?!" Kate frowned.

"I was undercover. The Director asked me to investigate a gang who were dealing drugs to our marines. I established who the gang leader was and bought her a drink. I swear nothing happened" Gibbs said.

"But it did happen! I saw you kissing and then you were going to screw her!" Kate yelled.

"I swear I wasn't! I was just about to arrest her when you show up and well things went bad from there" Gibbs paused. "I was torn in two when you went away, I couldn't bare being away from you for that long. I hated being with someone else, even if it was just pretend" Gibbs whispered.

"Oh Gibbs" Kate sobbed. "I've made a big arse of myself, haven't I?" she said sinking down to the floor.

"Just a little" Gibbs giggled sitting down next to her.

"Can you forgive me?" Kate asked.

"Of course. I love you and no one else!" Gibbs replied and dug his hand into his pocket.

"I'm so sorry" Kate mumbled wiping her eyes.

"Kate…" Gibbs paused pulling the ring out. "You would make me the happiest man if you accepted this ring" he said holding it out for her.

"Of course" she said snatching it from Gibbs and put it on her finger. "My hand felt strange without" Kate blushed remembering how she rejected and threw it at Gibbs feet.

"Promise me you'll never take it off" Gibbs asked.

"Only if you promise not to look at another woman again" Kate giggled.

"Deal" he misled kissing her cheek. He then got to her feet and help Kate up before turning the lift back on.

**- The End -**

**A/N:** A big thank you must go to Skamp507 for the idea for the happy ending.


End file.
